


I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you

by Samcgrath



Series: James and Scorpius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Al and Scorpius are in a healer training program, Drunken Shenanigans, He tells Al and then Al loses his shit, James plays quidditch, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Hogwarts, Scorpius and Al are bros, Scorpius sees James and loses his shit, You're Welcome, oh also James Potter wears glasses at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcgrath/pseuds/Samcgrath
Summary: Scorpius attends a Potter-Weasley family gathering and lays eyes on the hottest bloke ever. Turns out it's Al's brother which makes his little crush not only completely inappropriate but also inconvenient. And off-limits.





	I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first James/Scorpius fic because I didn't realise this was a thing and then once I did, I couldn't unsee it. There's too much potential in this relationship. It can be so perfect. So here's my attempt. 
> 
> Note: There are two prompts in this. One from Nessie|fairydrarry - Scorpius asking Al who that hot bloke is and Al kind of dying because it's James. And second from Sam|dreamydrarry - Scorpius and Al showing up drunk at James' and Scorpius kissing James. Also, Sam, thanks for the phrase - You're drunk, homie. 
> 
> Another note: Do me a favour, look at the end notes for my reference for Scorpius. It was crucial to my writing James' POV because I needed to know exactly what he saw when he looked at Scorpius. You won't be disappointed. 
> 
> Title from Starving - Hailee.

It's the first time he's agreed to come to a Potter-Weasley family gathering. Al's been asking ever since they first started at the Healer training program but Scorpius always found a reason to say no. And now he's finally here and looking at the most beautiful man he's ever seen, he wishes he'd come sooner.

Beside him, Al is chugging beer like the world is running out any moment. He'd roll his eyes but father's plummy voice saying _rolling your eyes is so plebeian, Scorpius_ stops him.

He knocks his elbow against Al's to get his attention. "Hey Al, who's that over there?"

Al has to stand on his tiptoes to see over his cousin Hugo's shoulder. Scorpius has always found it cute how Al is shorter than him by a full head and constantly acts like he's not.

"Uncle Ron?", he asks sounding baffled.

"No, you idiot. That hot bloke behind him,", Scorpius replies distractedly. He's too busy staring at the perfection that is tall, fit and shirtless over there. Circe, are those tattoos on his golden skin? That smile-- _Bloody fucking Salazar!_ It takes him a moment to realise why his face is suddenly wet and that Al is having a coughing fit beside him.

"What the fuck, Potter?!" he snaps coming back to reality, wiping off Al's beer from his face. And his shirt is all drenched now, great. "What is wrong with you?" he demands.

"That's my brother you're leering at, Malfoy!" Al all but yells.  

And that's a sobering moment. All heads in the garden turn to look at them. Scorpius panics, he has never seen so many red haired people in his life and they're all staring at him right now.

He and Al look silently at each other for a second. Then without a word, Al offers Scorpius his arm and they apparate.

Al's throwing his head back and laughing the moment their feet touch the ground and Scorpius isn't far behind. Merlin, they've just abandoned a family gathering and surely Al will have to answer a lot of questions when he goes back but for now, just standing here in their hostel room laughing their arses off about whatever that was seems enough.

"I'll never be invited to another one, will I?", he asks Al later when they've sobered up.

Al just shakes his head and says, "You'll fit right in, trust me."

***

"Hey, uh Al?", James approaches him that weekend.

He was half asleep at the dining table, cereal abandoned by his elbow gone soggy and disgusting. It's ten in the morning on a Sunday and dad'd forced him out of bed so he fell asleep at the breakfast table instead.

He jerks awake at James' voice and looks around blearily. "Yeah?", he says followed by a yawn.

James looks shifty, he notices. He even picks up Al's disgusting cereal bowl and vanishes the mess in it before sending it flying into the sink. And James never does anything for anyone.

Al watches him suspiciously, notices the way he's hunching a little bit like he wants to appear smaller and that's definitely not like James. He's always posing like a bloody peacock showing off its plumage.

"What is it, James? I haven't got all day!", he snaps.

"Uh--I was just wondering, um...was that Scorpius Malfoy with you at the Burrow the other day?"

Al lifts an eyebrow in curiosity. James' face remains impervious and it's one of those moments where Al wishes James was more like dad and had all his thoughts written plainly on his face. Alas!

"Yeah, why...?", he asks.

Jamie shrugs. "Just wondering." And then he walks away without any teasing or mocking or casual threatening.

It takes his sleepy brain ten minutes to work it out.

James has already left for quidditch training by then. Lily isn't home this weekend and dad is at the Ministry.

And Al stands in the back garden staring at the sky as the realization sinks in.

"Merlin fuck!" he shouts but no one's there to hear him.

***

He forgets about it for some weeks.

It would be more accurate to say he suppresses it.

Scorpius doesn't ask any weird questions and James is out of the country for some quidditch tournament. And Al will happily live in oblivion for as long as he can.

***

Al says his dad has asked that Scorpius come over for dinner next week.

Al says it with a straight face, no sign of discomfort.

Scorpius watches him for a second to see if he'll let anything slip. If he'll mention The Incident. He doesn't. 

Scorpius folds the towel and lays it neatly on the shelf. His back is to Al but he can feel him watching. He doesn't want this to become a problem. Al is the best friend he has ever had and he hasn't had many.

For once, he has someone he can share his thoughts with, his deepest fears and embarrassing secrets like other children always did with their siblings. For once, he knows what it's like to have a brother.

Biting down on a sigh, he closes the cupboard and turns around. Al is lying on Scorpius' bed and watching him with those discerning eyes.

"So will it just be us and your dad?", Scorpius asks knowing full well Al will know exactly what he's asking.

Al doesn't budge. "Yeah and Lily, if she's around." A moment. "And Jamie."

His eyes watch Scorpius keenly, but if Al can keep a straight face well then Scorpius is a Malfoy and he's learned from the best. "Alright."

And so it is decided that Scorpius will join the Potters for dinner next week.

They don't mention it till the day of and even then only when Al asks him if he wants to just side-along.

***

Harry Potter is sitting at the head of the table.

Scorpius has met Al's dad before, has stared at him in awe and then been embarrassed about it later. He's even sat across from dad at the dinner table and gone through an interrogation of what the _Prince of Gryffindor_ is like nowadays.

Today Mr. Potter has cooked and looks very proud of his effort. "It's curry. I hope you like it, Scorpius."

"I do, Mr. Potter. Dad likes Indian so we get takeaway now and again."

Mr. Potter looks surprised and a little bit amused. Scorpius looks at Al from the corner of his eye. Al just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Curious, Scorpius thinks.

"Dad, can you pass me the rice?", Al says breaking the sudden awkward silence.

Mr. Potter starts at his voice, tries to hide it and fails. "So, Scorpius,", he says handing the rice bowl to Al. "You and Al are both starting your practical training at St. Mungo's next month?"

"Yes, sir. I will be doing mine in the Janus Thickey Ward while Al's down in the Cellars."

"Oh?", Mr. Potter says sounding curious.

"I am interested in mind-healing,", Scorpius explains. "Al and I have been in most of the same classes so far but this year we'll likely only have one or two classes together. And different placements depending on our fields of choice."

"Ah, I see. Well, you'll both do great in the placements, I'm sure." Mr. Potter smiles at him and goes back to eating his dinner.

And for the first time ever, his eyes meet James Potter's and he feels it down to his very core. He and James have never been in the same room before, he would have noticed.

James Potter is the antithesis of him.

His dark hair is messy, falling everywhere and so out of control even a hand through it does nothing to tame it. His eyes are dark and full of warmth. His skin is marked with freckles, they form a beautiful constellation across his cheeks. He is broad with wide shoulders and forearms that make Scorpius accidentally stab the plate with his fork.

He looks away then, pretends he was listening to Al's argument with his dad and not creeping after his best friend's brother. It's difficult to not look again when James is seated across from him and Scorpius can feel his eyes on himself. He looks down at his plate, stares at the rice slowly drowning in the curry as the unwavering gaze makes his skin slowly burn.

Al asks him a question and Scorpius has no clue what he's talking about. "Pardon?", he says sounding flustered even to his own ears.

Mr. Potter makes a very strange sound and tries to cover it up with a cough. "I'm fine,", he says gulping down water.

Scorpius' eyes catch his again and James is still staring. Circe, he's not even hiding it. He's just staring. So openly.

Scorpius feels his cheeks burning and looks away.

What is it with bloody Gryffindors and staring, he thinks.

 _What is it with bloody Potter and staring_ , he suddenly remembers dad saying once.

"Is your father, um... I mean, do you still live at the Manor?", Mr. Potter abruptly asks and Scorpius just shakes his head because _it can't be._

But Circe, if it is, so many inexplicable things would fall neatly into place.

"Scor?" Al says nudging him in the side.

He looks from Al to Mr. Potter, mind buzzing with a hundred thoughts. "Uh, no. He lives in Dover now."

A strange look of recognition flashes across Mr. Potter's face and Scorpius is left to wonder just how much he doesn't know about his dad.

Conversation ebbs and flows as dinner continues. Scorpius tries to participate as much as he can but the astonishing realisation and James Potter's very adamant stare has made it slightly difficult.

It's only when Scorpius refuses to look away, when he looks back into those mesmerizing eyes, does James stop staring. He suddenly looks caught out, like he didn't know he was staring.

 _It can't be_ , Scorpius thinks.

He had to have known.

***

The term end exams are hell like always. Al hasn't showered in two days, he hasn't even left their room in two days.

"You stink, Al!", Scorpius whines. His face is all scrunched up in disgust as he pokes Al's stomach with his foot.

"You stink more, Scor!", Al retaliates which is a weak comeback but excuse him, he hasn't slept in Salazar knows how long.

"Great comeback, Potter!" Scor teases, his foot digging into Al's ribs now. He reaches out and tickles Scor's foot which devolves into a tickling battle until Scorpius starts blindly kicking everywhere and almost takes out Al's left eye. "Alright, alright! Stop!"

They lie on Scor's bed side by side squished together to fit on the small bed, chests heaving from the struggle. Scor starts giggling first and Al isn't far behind.

They're still laughing five minutes later. Scor is half on top of Al and his breath tickles against Al's neck but it doesn't stop them. It's the kind of laughing where you don't even know what is so funny.

Al shifts and puts his arm around Scor. He reaches up and touches Scor's hair, cards his fingers through it. "Why're we laughing?", Scor asks, breathless.

"I don't know,", Al says.

And they fall asleep like that, exhausted and stinky and curled up in each other.

***

Scorpius wakes up first. It's bright outside and his brain takes a moment to wake up while he looks around and finds Al behind him with his arm around Scorpius and their legs tangled up.

He yawns and nestles into the warmth of Al, this feels so comfortable. His eyes close as he sighs and stifles another yawn. This is nice, he thinks.

"Oh fuck!" He's pushing Al's arm away and rushing to get out of bed and falling on his arse because these beds are not big enough to fit two people and the floor is too cold and now Al is looking down at him with wide eyes and yelling, "What the fuck? Scorpius? What's happened?"

He's pushing onto his feet and looking around in panic because fuck. "The test, Al! We're late for the bloody test!"

Al jumps off the bed in a complicated stunt that gives Scorpius pause for a second and then they're both running to the cupboard to find any old clothes to change into because they both stink right now.

Running down the halls and out of the residence toward the exam hall is a truly frightening experience because what if they are too late? What if they can't write the exam? What if they have to repeat a whole year? Father will kill him and then disown him--

They do make it to the exam.

Al in his pajama bottoms and a lime green top that was a gag gift from his cousin Teddy. And Scorpius in Al's jeans which are three sizes too small and therefore won't button, and a bathrobe.

The invigilator refuses to let them in till they cast cleaning charms on each other.

But they do write the test. And pass it.

***

"We should have a party!", Scorpius exclaims loudly.

They've been drinking from a stolen bottle of fire whiskey after the disaster of the final exam this morning. Al looks down at the street and hears more than sees a group of loud wizards and witches passing by.

They're sat on the ledge of the Observatory. Of course, they're not allowed to be here but Scorpius had found a hidden entrance back in the first year of their training program and they've been coming up here to drink ever since.

Al takes the bottle from him and takes a long swig. It burns down his throat, makes him see stars but it doesn't matter because today was the last day of their second year of training and Al is so happy to be here watching the world go by as he drinks with his best mate.

"Hmm?" Scor nudges him with an elbow and raises an eyebrow in question.

"What?", Al asks.

"Oh come on, you're not already drunk!", Scor teases. His teeth shine so brightly as he grins at Al. Stupid whitening charms, he thinks.

"No, I just wasn't listening."

"Git."

"Pillock."

Scor reaches out and pushes him gently, just enough to scare him but not enough that he'll fall and break his neck. Al mock glares at him but happily forgives when Scor reaches into his pocket and hands him a beautifully rolled joint.

It's been a while since he has smoked weed mostly because he and Scorpius both suck at smoking and therefore can never get more than two hits each before coughing like they're suffocating.

Tonight though, all he needs is two hits. The fire whiskey has already made him loose and relaxed. He ends up dancing on the roof of the observatory while Scorpius whistles and makes a poor attempt to sing. It's nowhere near a tune. 

It's close to midnight when Al gets an idea. "We should go to Jamie's!"

Scorpius chokes on whiskey beside him. "Wha--what?"

"Jamie knows all the best spots to party. He'll know where we should go!"

Scor doesn't say anything for a while so Al, obviously, crawls over to him and pokes his cheek. "Scor?"

Scorpius nods, leans into his touch and says, "Yeah, okay."

So they cast shoddy sobering charms on each other which don't sober them up as much as make them really dehydrated and hungry. And an empty stomach is the worst thing for drinking so that works out spectacularly. 

By the time Al leads Scorpius down James' street and knocks on the door, he's seeing doubles. Scor has to lean against him just to stay up. Al looks at his towhead which is resting on Al's shoulder and pats his hair. "You're okay, Scor,", he murmurs.

Scor looks up at him, head still resting on Al's shoulder and smiles a little. He looks like a child who needs protecting, but a drunk child.

Where is Jamie?

Al knocks again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Is he even home?", Scor asks sleepily.

"He should be,", Al answers trying to remember if this was a tournament week. "Jamie?!", he calls loudly when there's no answer. Scor startles at his voice and steps back in surprise.

"Sorry,", Al whispers. He reaches out to pull Scor back towards him when someone down the road yells, "Shut your gob!"

Al goes to answer but then the door flings open and a very angry looking James is staring at him. Al flashes him his winning smile. "James! My favourite brother!"

James scowls as if to say _I'm your only brother, dickhead._

Al is fully expecting to hear a lecture right here on the stoop but suddenly something happens and James' face transforms completely from an angry hippogriff to a surprised little kitty. He looks at Al and then behind him for a moment and opens the door wider to let them in.

Al takes Scor's hand and leads him into the flat. It's dark save for a lamp left on in the living room. James is standing by the sofa with his arms crossed across his chest when Al enters.

"Oh Jamie, this is Scor!", Al points to Scor who seems to be finding it difficult to stand up. "Hey, you alright?, Al asks him.

Scor nods and looks up at him for a quick second before his eyes fall to the floor again. That's strange, Al thinks. He's not usually that shy. Maybe Al should ask him--

"Albus?" James sounds uncharacteristically serious and when Al turns to face him, he can see so much of dad in him that it's a little scary.

"James."

Jamie sighs, dropping his arms and steps closer to him. "It's two in the morning. You're absolutely pissed."

Al smirks, that natural instinct to make Jamie mad clicks in. "And?"

"What're you doing here?", Jamie snaps. Then, as if doubting himself, he looks from Al to Scorpius who's still very interested in his shoes. "I mean, is everything alright?", he adds.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"So... you're here because?"

"Oh yeah! We need to go party and I told Scor that you'd know the best place." Al tries to wink but it's so difficult to just close one eye. He tries but he suspects he's just blinking. 

James looks confused for a second and Al's about to make some slow Gryffindor joke but before he can, the ground moves beneath his feet and he reaches out blindly and ends up face down on the sofa. James is suddenly there and Scor is behind him all wide-eyed and worried.

"You okay? You gonna throw up?" he asks summoning a bin from somewhere.

Al scoffs. "Show-off!" James is always showing off that he can do wandless magic and of course, not even being rudely woken up in the middle of the night would stop his Gryffindor tendencies from flaring up.

"Yeah, you're alright,", he says and stands back up.

Al sits up, with great effort and asks James if he'll just direct them to the closest club. Jamie doesn't answer.

***

Scorpius is struggling to keep his eyes open as Al pounds on the door. It is becoming clear to Scorpius what a colossal mistake this is. He shouldn't have agreed with Al, he shouldn't have come here.

He's never even talked to James properly and now he's standing outside his door in the middle of the night and pissed out of his mind. He should just get Al to quit knocking and go back to the hostel.

While he's formulating a plan about how to do that, Al yells his brother's name and Scorpius feels it echo because his ear was right there next to Al's mouth and now he can't hear anything. Circe, Al should not be screaming like that or they'll get hexed by someone.

"Al--", he starts but never finishes because just then the red door flies opens and James Sirius Potter is standing there and Scorpius forgets how to make words. Al says something stupid that Scorpius doesn't hear because he's otherwise preoccupied. His eyes meet James' and he looks away like he's been caught stealing.

Al and his brother have some conversation that Scorpius hears none of because he's busy creepily staring at James Potter. He knows he's staring and that it isn't polite but he remembers James doing the same to him just a few weeks ago, so maybe he's just returning the favour.

Suddenly, Al's taking him by the hand and pulling him into the flat. The first thing Scorpius notices is the smell. It's some exotic flower or something, he thinks. It's so pleasant he catches himself sniffing the air like a bloody krup.

The walls are lined with photographs, mostly the Potters but also many redheads which must be the Weasleys, he thinks. There's one of James on a broom with a wide smile splitting his face and Scorpius almost reaches out and touches it before he catches himself. He sees James watching him and decides to keep his eyes to the ground to avoid any other embarrassing actions.

But Circe it's so difficult not to stare. James is wearing pajamas and no shirt, his hair is standing up in all directions except where it's stuck to his face. He must have been sleeping. He looks so soft, Scorpius has never seen anything softer. He wants to muss it all up. He wants to bury himself in the warm softness.

And James Potter is wearing glasses. Scorpius never knew it was something he found attractive but right now it's the most perfect thing. The glasses make him look even softer somehow, make all this feel so much more intimate.

When he realises he's staring and James has caught him staring, his breath catches and all pretense falls away. He wants James.

***

He's flying, soaring above everyone else and following that flutter of golden within a hand's reach as the crowd goes wild somewhere below the clouds. He feels the wings of the snitch against his fingers and goes to close his hand around it--"Jamie!"

He jerks awake gasping, tangled up in a sheet and looks about the dark room wondering if he actually heard his name or if it was the dream. Then, he hears a knock on the door and realises someone is actually there.

Throwing off the sheets, he reaches out to check the time on his watch. Two in the morning. "What the fuck?", he whispers to himself and puts on his glasses before leaving the room.

The house is dark around him and dead silent. The only sound is of his feet padding on the wooden floor and a low murmur outside the door. He pauses just before opening the door and leans his ear against the wood.

There are two people outside, he can tell. And then he hears it.

Bloody Albus. 

He flings the door open with a curse on the tip of his tongue. The cold air outside makes him shiver and he realises he didn't put on a shirt. He's about to rip Al a new one when he notices the other person standing behind his shit of a brother and all his murderous thoughts stutter to a dizzying stop.

It's Malfoy.

And he's looking right at James.

Not trusting his voice, he opens the door in invitation and turns around and walks inside. And while he passes through the hall and into the living room, his brain is working at a worrying speed trying to think why _he_ is here.

He looks at his sorry little flat and wonders what it must look like to a Malfoy. Lighting a lamp in the corner as he goes, he stands by the sofa and waits for his dickhead of a brother to come in. Belatedly, he realises he's still not wearing a shirt and crosses his arms across his chest.

Al introduces Malfoy as if James has never met him. _Not properly_ , his brain supplies. _Stalking is not meeting._

He snaps at Al, wanting to know what he's doing here at this hour.

And while his brother infuriates the shit out of him, Jamie tries not to watch Malfoy. It'd be bloody inappropriate to say the least, given how completely pissed the idiots are.

And while he's busy not watching Malfoy, Al stumbles and lands on the sofa. Worrying more about his sofa being covered in barf than his brother, James kneels beside him and checks to see if Al is alright. He's not even thinking about it when he wordlessly summons the drunk bin from the storage but of course Al notices and even in this condition, makes a joke of it.

He can't be that bad if he can still manage to mock James.

He stands back up to check if Al's mate is alright. He's been silent this whole time and that worries James. He steps back from the sofa and turns to him to find startling grey eyes looking at him. They're so clear, he thinks. And so bloody beautiful.

James is sure Malfoy hasn't blinked since he showed up. He must be absolutely pissed. And then there's Albus. Albus, who is staring at a wall like it's the most interested film.

"What're you looking at, Al?" No answer. He reaches out and shakes his brother by the shoulder. "Al?"

"Shh. I'm looking at the stars, Jamie."

"You... Godric fucking Gryffindor." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He can't send these two back out in this condition. "Just... just sleep here tonight."

He looks from his barmy brother to his barmy brother's best mate. A Malfoy. The most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on, if he's honest.

Godric, he's even paler up close. His hair is so light it actually shines. James wants to reach out and touch, card his fingers through the strands. He wonders if it's soft, if it'll slip against his fingers.

 _Steady on_ , a voice in his head says. _You're not the one pissed._

He shakes his head to snap out of these thoughts. Scorpius is looking at him still, eyes trained on his face like a seeker's on a snitch and leave it to James Potter to be thinking of quidditch even at a time like this.

But Merlin, he's so perfect. His eyes are a strange mix between grey and blue or maybe that's just because of the black jumper he's wearing because don't all Malfoys have grey eyes? And yes, it is disturbing that he knows this.

And yet he can't look away from the piercing eyes, the heat in them, that mouth curved just so. Godric, even his eyebrows are perfect.

_James, you pervert._

"I'll go get some blankets,", he says to no one and hurries towards his room.

Once inside, he leans against the wall, body sagging in relief. "Godric save me,", he whispers with a sigh.

"Shite." He needs to stop thinking with his dick for a second. Yes, he is the most beautiful thing ever but he's also pissed and Al's best mate and so so out of reach it's not funny.

"Get your shit together, mate,", he mumbles to himself and pushes off of the wall. He'll just fetch some blankets from the cupboard and get Al to come sleep in the bed with Scorpius while he takes the sofa.

Scorpius in his bed, what a fucking image that is... 

"Fuck's sake!" He reaches into the cupboard and feels around for the thick blanket mum gave him last winter. His brain will not stop feeding him images of Scorpius in his bed, long pale body naked against his sheets, back arching perfectly and feet digging into the bed in pleasure--

He turns around and startles with a yelp because Scorpius Malfoy is standing behind him. James steps back in shock not knowing what else to do, the blanket falls to the floor.

Scorpius takes a step toward him, silent but those eyes speak volumes. He looks determined, predatory. James takes another step back instinctively, his back hits the wall and Scorpius doesn't stop.

James opens his mouth to speak, to say something, Godric knows what but then Scorpius closes the distance between them pinning James to the wall. His hand comes to rest beside James' head, he's actually taller than James and that's never been something he's found hot in someone but the thought of a Malfoy looming over him, caging him against a wall... _"Merlin."_

Scorpius pauses for a moment and then his lips widen in a smirk and James just loses the plot completely. He doesn't even recognise his own voice when he utters a truly desperate sound that echoes loudly in the silence of the room. He steals his eyes from Scorpius' in embarrassment, feels his cheeks coloring. Then, a finger touches his chin and lightly tips it up. The gentleness of the gesture more than anything takes his breath away.

His eyes move up slowly watching his pointed chin first, then his bitten lips, his sharp nose and then before he knows it James is looking into those damned eyes and the world just melts away. Scorpius kisses him, chaste. Just a brush of his lips against Jamie's, so soft he doesn't even know if he's feeling them or just imagining. He gasps, mouth falling open and Scorpius just brushes his lips against James' again, breathes into his mouth and James moans so brokenly he's surprised at his own voice.

He should pull back, he should push Scorpius away, he should-- "James..."

Scorpius says his name, whispers it against his lips and James' knees almost buckle under him. He can't process any of this, it doesn't make any sense. All he's done is say James' name and he's all but fallen to his knees. And while he's thinking all of this, Scorpius has stepped closer so they're touching. The heat of him burns through James like a fireball. 

He can feel Scorpius' jumper against his naked chest, it's so soft that he almost doesn't notice the hardness against his thigh. Almost. Because without a warning, Scorpius shifts and moves his leg between James' and then there's no doubt. James feels it against his threadbare pajama clad thigh and shivers, reaches out and finds Scorpius' chest under his hands. A moment of dread and he realises he's hard too.

It's like being dunked into the Great Lake in the middle of December; it's staggering. He pushes against Scorpius' chest and feels him resist.

He must make Scorpius back down. There is no way this is happening tonight. "You're drunk, homie,", he says, patting the strong chest under his fingers, and immediately wants to hit his head on the wall and black out because _homie???!!!_

Scorpius either hasn't noticed or doesn't care because instead of the Slytherin smirk James was expecting, he sees doubt flash in those eyes and then he's gone.

James stands there panting, eyes closing in disappointment while his dick taunts him. He can't go out there like this, these bloody cotton pajamas don't hide anything. Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he curses and roots around to find an oversized shirt or something.

Five minutes later, he goes back out to find Al half asleep on the sofa and Scorpius standing by the farthest wall, hunched into himself, looking like a chastised krup. He doesn't look up.

James wants to go to him, wants to... fuck.

"Al?", he says reaching down and shaking his little brother awake. 

"It was Jamie, dad, I didn't do it--wha'?" Al says looking around confused. He stares at James for a long moment without a word and then tries to fall back asleep.

"No, no. Up you get." Jamie pulls him up but Al groans and makes himself rigid. "Noooooo....", he whines. 

"Al, come on. I'm just taking you to the bed. Then you can sleep all you want."

Al says something against his shoulder but James doesn't think it's english so he ignores it. Barring a very close call with a table, he gets Al into bed fairly unharmed and takes his shoes off before pulling the sheets over him. Then, he takes a deep breath and goes back out into the living room.

Scorpius is still standing by the wall, head hanging low.

James clears his throat and says, "You should share with Al. I'll take the sofa."

Scorpius doesn't react in any way. He stands where he is and James wonders if he should ask him if he's alright but then Scorpius moves. He steps away from the wall and starts walking toward the bedroom without ever looking at James. He disappears into the room leaving James feeling so bloody guilty it takes him an hour to fall asleep.

*** 

There's a terrible noise somewhere that feels like it's grating right against his skull and no matter which way he turns, the sound doesn't go away. There's also something heavy across his chest but when he tries to open his eyes to check what it is, the brightness almost blinds him and he groans in pain.

Something shifts beside him and the weight moves but settles even more heavily over him and the brightness against his closed eyes is too much and the sound won't stop so he decides to open his eyes and deal with it.

The first thing he notices is this isn't his room, neither the hostel nor father's place in Dover. 

The second, Al is practically lying on top of him which isn't that surprising. Al is a disgustingly clingy sleeper, Scorpius has had to peel his tentacles off many a time. He's practically an expert by now.

Once he's free of Albus Potter's many limbs, he sits up and looks around the strange room. It's messy but also neat which makes no sense whatsoever and before he can make any other observations, his head throbs so viciously he cries out and almost lands on the floor.

A sound of running footsteps and hands gently landing on his shoulders. Someone calling his name. Cold fingers touching his cheek.

He opens his eyes to find James Sirius Potter watching him with wide, concerned eyes. His lips are moving but that bloody sound in his ears won't let him hear what he's saying.

James Potter pulls him to a standing position and walks him somewhere. It's a bathroom. Scorpius forces his eyes open but the pain in his head is too much. James Potter is touching his head, moving his hair out of the way and Scorpius almost moans when he feels blunt fingernails scratching against his scalp but bites down on it at the last moment.

James Potter puts a hand on the back of Scorpius' neck and he almost melts. This time, he looks at James Potter and finds him saying something again - it's a spell.

The power of James Potter's spell hits him like a bludger to the head and he has to hold onto the sink as he sways on his feet. One moment his head is throbbing, his eyes can't stay open with the pain and the next, James Potter's healing spell makes it all disappear.

Scorpius lets go off the sink and finally finds his balance. James Potter's hands let go and fall to his sides and he says, "Alright?"

That voice triggers something in Scorpius, he suddenly remembers what he did last night and the embarrassment makes him snap his eyes shut as if that'll make last night unhappen. James mistakes his actions for pain and rushes out of the bathroom to go look for a pain potion.

Scorpius locks the door behind him and proceeds to panic in an orderly manner. He meets his eyes in the mirror and feels the embarrassment wash over him all over again. _Circe, he'd been such a fool last night!_

He'd thrown himself onto James Potter without so much as ever speaking a word to him. Fucking idiot!

A knock on the door startles him. "Everything alright?" a voice calls. A worried sounding voice. 

Scorpius looks in the mirror again, sees the state he's in: hair sticking up all over the place, eyes red, cheeks burning and chin covered in drool. _Attractive, Malfoy!_

Groaning, he steps closer to the door. "Yes, I'll be a minute."

He hears a muffled "okay" and then receding footsteps. He can't help but think if apparating right now will be less painful than going out there and confronting James Potter.

Al. He can't leave Al behind.

Al's his brother, surely it'll be alright to leave him here.

Don't be a chicken shit, Malfoy!

_Fuck._

***

He comes out of the bathroom and finds Al still snoring. There's only one thing to do now. Making a futile attempt to straighten himself out a little, he carefully steps out of the bedroom and looks around to see where James is. A sound from the left catches his attention and he carefully walks in that direction.

He finds James in the kitchen, whistling some old tune Scorpius doesn't recognise and making tea. Scorpius steps into the little room, eyes fixed on James' back and dreading the moment he'll turn and see Scorpius standing there. He watches as James finishes pouring the water and turns around to get something, starting terribly when he spots Scorpius. "Godric's bollocks!"

Scorpius utters a sheepish apology and mumbles something about being a quiet walker. James nods and moves a plate of breakfast towards him. "Sit,", he says. "Eat." He also places a vial of sparkling blue liquid next to his plate. A healing potion. 

It helps to have some food inside him, it makes him less queasy. And it all tastes perfect - greasy and too salty - the best hangover food. And if dad knew he was eating so much oil in one meal, he'd have his balls. Better not think about that now. 

James has been casually sipping tea across the table, a newspaper open in front of him. Scorpius steals a few glances; disappointment and embarrassment aside, he can't help it. James Potter is striking. His reading glasses are almost falling off his nose and Scorpius wants to reach out and push them up so badly.

Then, with startling clarity, he remembers James pushing him away. He remembers the look on his face when he had done it.

His appetite dies instantly. Pushing his plate away, he stands up and turns to leave the kitchen.

"Scorpius."

His feet stop at the authority in his voice. He's not asking Scorpius to stop but telling him. He waits with a bated breath to hear what James will say next.

Nothing. 

James comes to stand in front of him, blocking his way. His head is tilted up slightly so he's looking right into Scorpius' eyes. He doesn't need to say anything.

Scorpius can see the naked want in his eyes.

Something takes hold of him then because he'd never do this. He would never pin James Potter against a wall and kiss him, bite his mouth and soothe it with his tongue, throw his glasses somewhere, pin his wrists above his head and make him ride Scorpius' thigh. He would never sink his teeth into James Potter's neck and make him beg, suck on his perfect skin and leave a mark there, fuck his cock against James Potter's very solid thigh and it's hell and it's heaven and he's so close and he would never say this to James Potter: "Fuck me...." And he would never tell James Potter how bloody fit he is, how hot it is that he can do wandless magic and how much Scorpius wants to be on his knees for him. He would never go down on his knees for anyone and yet--

"Scorpius?!"

They spring apart at Al's chilling shriek. 

He has never seen Al so pale. His mouth is hanging open and he's trying to say something but no words are coming out.

Scorpius quickly looks at James to check his reaction. He's absolutely burning up and he's panting but more than anything else, his very conspicuous arousal makes the decision for Scorpius. He winks at Al and then pushes James Potter back against the wall and whispers a very filthy promise in his ear that reduces James Potter to incoherence.

*** 

Al groans in pain, makes a truly wounded sound because this is traumatic. "Please stop. My eyes are burning,", he pleads.

Scorpius has pushed his brat of a brother against the wall and is practically humping him. "Stop it,", he cries, covering his eyes against this cruelty. He can't watch this.

James is making disgusting sounds and Scorpius is moving like he's going to fuck James through their clothes and Al really can't see this.

He turns around and begs them once again but all he gets in response is James moaning like a bloody wolf in heat. Then, a moment of lucidity in this sea of madness - silence, no moaning, no wet sounds.

He's expecting mercy.

James fucking laughs and yells, "Go home, little brother!"

"I fucking hate you, James!"

He disapparates to the hostel and tries his best to not think about his best mate shagging his brother against a wall.

He gives in and takes a Dreamless Sleep instead.

***

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? A good first attempt?
> 
> Scorpius: http://o.aolcdn.com/dims5/amp:62479ec077dbf647a256edff199a9893191b3a5a/foc:auto/t:600,600/f:png/q:60/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fhss-prod.hss.aol.com%2Fhss%2Fstorage%2Fmidas%2Fe44cbcb77f6fb56759d7f81538b13a47%2F202481797%2F463258238.jpg
> 
> And the little Malfoy smirk:  
> https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e15/11005226_853483261384597_601025959_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=OTI0OTY4NzcwNzY1MTk0NzUw.2
> 
> I need to calm down.


End file.
